


Burning Night

by Kokoai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Riku had been impatiently waiting for Gaku's return from work engagements. No matter how many times it happened, Gaku was never ready to be pounced on the moment he came home.
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Burning Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have no defense. there was a mild nsfw Riku art on twitter that spawned this idea and I wrote it in a flurry.  
> Literally just wanted to write horny Riku who couldn't wait to jump Gaku's bones. That's it that's the fic.  
> Forgive any typos. Consider this the equivalent to an artist doodle where I realize there are mistakes but I am choosing to post regardless.

Hours of photo shoots left Gaku’s entire body aching as he made his way home. The only thoughts in his head were taking a nice bath, dinner, and if Riku were home, movie and cuddles. 

Usually he kept good tabs on Riku’s schedule, but things had been chaotic at best with IDOLiSH7. As he dug around for his keys, he didn’t hear the sounds of TV or anything from inside so he assumed Riku wasn’t there. 

He had barely crossed the doorway when there was a very excited call of his name. Riku peaked his head out from the bedroom and had that same radiant smile he always met Gaku with. 

“Ah so you...are...here.” Gaku’s thoughts died as Riku stepped out and Gaku saw Riku in his pink hoodie with the black bar in the middle...and nothing else that he could see. He’d followed the line of the hoodie down to it’s hem and expected anything but bare skin. Riku shifted and the edge lifted a bit and never was there even a hint of his boxers. 

Gaku forced his eyes back up. Even if he’d seen Riku stark naked more times than he could count, he could always be entranced by the simplest of things. Riku made slow steps towards him and with each on the hoodie edge fluttered distractingly so. Almost as if he’d practiced exactly how to step to make it happen. 

“How was work?” Riku asked casually as ever, even as he started to slide his hands over Gaku’s arms. 

“Uh... nothing special I guess. Cover shoots and…” Gaku stopped when Riku’s hand ran over his collarbone and down his chest. 

“Riku... what—” Gaku didn’t get a chance to say another word before Riku leaned up to kiss him. This wasn’t the usual soft ‘welcome home’ kiss. Riku had shoved his tongue into Gaku’s mouth almost as soon as their lips met. 

Gaku barely had a thought in his head as Riku pushed his body further against him and kept kissing him. Briefly Riku pulled back, Gaku heard a quick inhale and then their tongues were together again. Falling into the flow, Gaku reacted to Riku wrapping his legs around his waist by placing his hands under Riku’s ass. Riku’s bare ass, and held him up. 

“Ah fuck you really are…” Gaku moaned as Riku pressed his thumb against the spot beneath Gaku’s hair line. 

“I’ve been thinking about you  _ all _ day.” 

“Didn’t you have work?” Gaku breathed heavily already. 

“Just a morning rehearsal. Did you know that swimsuit promo you did is plastered everywhere now?” 

“That’s gonna get you when you’ve got the real thing in your house?” 

“Well I hoped you’d be here when I got here. But you weren’t...so I’ve thought about that instead.” Riku pushed his hips forward to punctuate his words. Gaku shivered at the unmistakable hardness pressing into him. 

Gaku chuckled as he leaned in close to Riku’s neck. He flicked his tongue across the skin before giving a small nibble. That little had Riku’s back arching, his hands digging into Gaku’s shoulders. 

“Gaku...please…” 

For Riku to be begging so soon...Gaku couldn’t even process that. He couldn’t think of anything to do other than move back to kiss Riku so hard he almost fell off Gaku’s arms. Riku moaned against their lips as he rocked as much as he could against Gaku. 

“What do you want?” Gaku’s gaze was already dark, drunk on Riku’s taste alone. 

“Hurry please…” Riku moaned as tears streaked his cheeks. Gaku’s laugh ghosted over Riku’s skin as he moved his hands to be able to push a finger against Riku’s hole. 

“I’ve already done that, I want  _ you _ already” Riku cried and hiccuped. 

His flushed cheeks, teary but absolutely lustful eyes shook Gaku to his core. After abandoning all coherent thought, Gaku spun them around and shoved Riku against the wall. 

“Hold yourself up for a minute.” Gaku bit his lip. He couldn’t believe how desperate he was this soon. Riku’s body shifted against him as he used his shoulders to brace himself against the wall and held his upper body still as Gaku moved around to hold Riku with only one arm while his other went to undo his pants and kicked them off. 

There had been no warning for Riku, Gaku pulled him forward and pushed into him at the same moment. The instant scream would have made Gaku worry, if Riku hadn’t instantly dug his nails into Gaku’s back. 

“Ga— ahh— nnn right there...nnngg  _ harder. _ ” 

Already Gaku thrusted into him with enough force that he was bouncing. But if Riku wanted more, Riku would get more. It had been a while since they’d screwed like this and that left Gaku fumbling for the best angle, the best way to hold Riku so that he could get as deep in as possible. 

Sweat and tears already coated their skin and they were nowhere near their climax. Gaku figured Riku had already come at least twice before he’d come home. If Gaku hadn’t increased his workout routine he wouldn’t have been able to accomplish walking and screwing Riku simultaneously, but he was glad he had the strength to do that. Although it left Riku clawing at him and begging more since Gaku couldn’t quite thrust as fast or accurately. 

But it meant there hadn’t been a break for them to move to the bedroom, and once Riku was laid down, and Gaku could spread his legs and set one over his shoulder, he could slam against Riku for as long as it took. However hard, deep, and long Riku wanted Gaku could oblige like this. 

While Riku had the option of clutching the pillow or sheets, he instead gripped Gaku’s thigh so tightly that there would surely be blood. The pain sent shivers up Gaku’s spine, shivers that were used to increase the intensity of his thrusts. Each time he slammed against Riku the sound echoed clearly even beneath Riku’s screams that somehow kept getting louder. 

Gaku kept a hand against the small of Riku’s back to support him as he arched so much that only his shoulders remained on the bed. There was no way Gaku could get any deeper with his thrusts, he swore he already reached deeper than ever, yet Riku kept begging for more. 

A moment's pause, a split second to contemplate shifting their positions and Gaku had been met with choked sobs as Riku begged him not to slow down. Riku about became a blubbering mess when Gaku did pull out. 

“Gaku, please please  _ please”  _

Without a word, Gaku flipped Riku over, helped him into getting onto his knees, and then Gaku shoved Riku’s torso into the mattress so that his hips would come up higher. There was no ease, no hesitation into slamming back into Riku and picking right back up right where he’d stopped. Except now he could add a little more force to each thrust, could grip Riku’s hip so tightly he’d be leaving his own marks, and focus on nothing but making Riku scream more. 

Between the moans and screams were ragged breaths that almost had Gaku worried he was going too far. That Riku was over exerting himself. But Riku hadn’t given the signal, so Gaku didn’t dare slow down. In fact, he’d hit a second wave, a new burst of energy and absolutely slammed into Riku hard enough to make the bed rock. 

One particularly piercing scream made Gaku think Riku had hit his climax. He started to slow down, to chase his orgasm as quickly as possible. But somehow Riku  _ still _ begged for more. 

Never had one round lasted this long. For once, Gaku doubted if he’d be able to satisfy Riku. His legs and hips were already burning, and he was only a hair away from his own climax. If Riku squeezed too tightly he’d be done. Still Gaku kept slamming into him and muttering his name as much as he could. 

Gaku could barely keep his eyes open beneath all the sensations wracking his body. But he managed to keep them open at the right time to see Riku wrap his own hand around his throat. 

_ Fuck he’s—  _ Gaku couldn’t even finish his own thought as Riku gasped sharply and tightened around him. 

That was it for Gaku. There was no chance he could hold out any longer past Riku’s glossy crying eyes gazing over Riku’s shoulder at him as he choked his own orgasm out. Gaku managed to keep thrusting through his climax, but once he had run dry, he had about three seconds to breath before his entire body gave and he slumped next to Riku. 

Despite the pinpricks running over every inch of him, Gaku registered Riku’s hand in his head, stroking the top of his head. Gaku’s chest heaved, each breath forcing his chest to rise to its highest point. The dryness in his throat was torture, but the thought of moving made every muscle scream in protest. Simply half opening one eye took exorbitant amounts of energy. 

Riku was an absolute mess. His hair stuck up in seven directions, sweat rolled down everywhere Gaku looked, he visibly trembled as he took quick breathes, yet his eyes were so incomprehensibly soft as he gazed at Gaku. 

Every tiny movement made Gaku’s body burn, but he would always walk through fire for Riku. Even if all Gaku could manage was to bump his head against Riku’s shoulder, he knew that would be enough. Any bit of contact was all Riku wanted now. 

Once they had both caught their breaths they would come to properly nestle into each other, Riku’s head tucked against Gaku’s shoulder and their limbs a complete mess around each other both with the goal of maximum contact. Gaku kissed the top of Riku’s head and left himself buried in those fiery strands that were still slick with sweat. That didn’t bother Gaku in the slightest. 

They would groan about the mess to be handled once they woke up, but that was the farthest thing from their minds in the moment. 


End file.
